Question: During a recent rainstorm, 5.8 inches of rain fell in Tiffany's hometown, and 6.7 inches of rain fell in Luis's hometown. During the same storm, 13.1 inches of snow fell in Ishaan's hometown. How much more rain fell in Luis's town than in Tiffany's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Tiffany's town from the amount of rain in Luis's town. Rain in Luis's town - rain in Tiffany's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ Luis's town received 0.9 inches more rain than Tiffany's town.